


Hoodie Stealer

by Michael Alexander (MistressOakdown)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Also Koschei's hoodie in The End of Time is a gift, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Let this boy be soft BBC we ain't playing games anymore, Soft!Koschei is best Koschei and you can't take this away from me, Telepathy, and I want to wear it forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOakdown/pseuds/Michael%20Alexander
Summary: Prompt: @illys-bitch wanted me to write an NSFW ending to her hoodie fic because she’s a smol bab and can’t write it, so here we are. I’m gonna pick it up a bit before the ending and just uhhhh insert some wink wonk.
Relationships: The Master (Simm)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Hoodie Stealer

“My hoodie looks good on you, I must say.” the Master said after they’d pulled away.

“I told you, my hoodie.” Y/N replied, crossing her arms.

“Haven’t we been over this already?” he asked, retrieving his laser screwdriver from where he’d thrown it, then pointed it at her just as he had earlier.

“I know you’re not going to do it, so just drop it and come hold me.”

The Master dropped the screwdriver and stood up. He then picked y/n up and dropped her into his bed while she complained. He crawled on top of her, silencing her complaints with a kiss. She tangled her fingers in his short hair as his hands slid up her sides, the soft fabric of his hoodie feeling warm under his hands. She pulled his face away from hers, looking up at him with a slightly surprised look on her face. He looked down at the human under him, feeling the warmth of her body so close to him. A gentle smile spread across his face as he observed her, her expression changing to one of confusion.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She questioned, and he shook his head lightly. He leaned down and rested his forehead against her own.

“Nothing, darling.” He whispered, and Y/N was almost concerned about how sweet he looked. She began to question him further, but something stopped her before she could get a word out. It felt almost like a small pressure in the back of her mind. The Master’s eyes were closed, his mouth fixed in a straight line.

‘_Open your mind, sweetheart_’ Y/N heard in her mind, and she had to keep herself from yelping out. She heard The Master laughing, yet his mouth never moved. His laugh felt like it was echoing throughout her entire body, and it felt unique but good.

“How are you doing that?” She asked out loud, earning a quick ‘shh’ from the man on top of her. ‘_It’s simple telepathy. It’s how Timelords were intimate on Gallifrey._’ He explained mentally, his voice resonating through her mind. ‘_Now just relax_. _Don’t worry about trying to speak. Just think_.’. Y/N closed her eyes and relaxed, and she felt the pressure in her mind beginning to increase. Her face contorted into one of slight discomfort and she began to tell him to stop, but then it happened. It was as if a dam broke, and her mind was flooded with feelings, sensations, and visions that she could never have imagined. She gasped, and she thought she heard The Master do so as well. She grabbed onto his arms instinctively, and he tilted his head to capture her lips with his.

‘_What just happened?_’ Y/N thought, and she felt him laugh again, and yet it felt even more intense than the first time. ‘_Our minds are bonded together now. Everything you feel I feel, and vice versa._’. He explained, and Y/N felt a sensation of pleasure flow through her mind. ‘_Can I open my eyes?_’ She asked, not wanting to ruin the experience. He pulled away slightly.

“As long as neither of us breaks the connection, it’ll stay. It’ll just be weaker.” He spoke out loud, opening his eyes slowly. He let a lazy smile spread across his face, and quickly his mind was flooded with thoughts of everything his companion wanted to do to him. The lazy smile turned into a grin as he looked at her, eyebrow raised. It took a moment to register why he was looking at her like that, but once it did, Y/N was mortified.

“Oh my god! Don’t do that!” She yelled, lightly punching him in the chest. He grabbed her wrists, laughing softly as he pinned her arms next to her head.

“If you weren’t thinking such naughty thoughts so loudly, we wouldn’t have this problem. That’s one thing about you humans; you have no concept of how to shield your thoughts from-“ but he was interrupted by Y/N, who leaned up and kissed him. She let her head fall back onto the pillow after a short second.

“Well, you saw what I wanted to do… Are you gonna do it?” She questioned nervously, and The Master hesitated before responding. They could both feel the nervousness from the other, the sensation multiplying in both their minds.

“Do you really want to?” He replied, earning a small nod from the girl below him. He smiled sweetly, before swooping down to connect their lips again, but this time his hands were undoing the buckle on her jeans, sliding them off her hips quickly. He pulled away to undress, unbuttoning his shirt as Y/N tried to take off her hoodie. He stopped her quickly.

“No, the hoodie stays on.” He commanded, and Y/N could hear in his voice that he wasn’t negotiating. He slipped his shirt off, before looking back to see if Y/N was still okay. Seeing her lying there clad in nothing but his hoodie sent feelings through his mind that he wished Y/N didn’t see, but she did.

“I should steal your clothes more often.” She commented, leaning up to kiss him again as her hands drifted to the zipper of his pants. As she felt for the zipper, she could feel how hard he was under the thin fabric, and the excitement she felt echoed his own as he watched her. She undid his pants before slipping one of her hands into them, cupping him in her hand. She heard his breath hitch, and she felt something tickle in the back of her mind as if he was trying to keep the feelings from reaching her.

She shifted his pants down so that his length was out in the open, and he laughed slightly as the wide-eyed look of nervousness on her face.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” He comforted, before pushing her back down. His hand drifted down her sides, caressing her thigh before moving between her legs. He felt the hints of fear in her mind and sent soothing feelings back to her as he spread her thighs apart. He looked up at her now-blushing face, and what could only be described as a giggle left his mouth.

“Don’t be so embarrassed, darling. You’re doing great.” He spoke softly as one of his fingers toyed with her slit. She yelped, squirming slightly. He smiled before slowly pushing the finger in, his mind being nearly overwhelmed by the rush of feelings and emotions coming from the human. He pumped his finger in and out a few times before adding a second, Y/N letting out a high moan. His thumb found her clit, rubbing it gently as his fingers moved within her.

Her breath began quickening, and he knew both by her mind and by the way that she was squirming that she was about to reach orgasm. Right before she did, he withdrew his hand, earning a growl from his human.

“That was just uncalled for.” She scolded as she shifted himself up, lining himself up with her now wet entrance.

“I figured you’d rather have this. Was I wrong?” He teased, and Y/N shook her head as she watched him. He leaned over, their faces only an inch or two apart.

“Are you ready?” He questioned, and after a smile and nod from the girl, he slowly thrust inside her, both of their minds going dead silent as they focused on how it felt. He kissed her again, her arms coming up to wrap around him.

After a few more seconds, he began to move at a slow pace, not wanting to hurt the girl below him. She, however, didn’t seem to mind hurting him, as her fingernails began to dig into the flesh of his back as he took her. Her soft pants and moans reverberated through him as he began going faster, the soft noises quickly becoming more desperate. He was keeping his own voice in check, but his mind was a mess as it felt both her pleasure and his own.

“M-Master,” she moaned out, and it took everything he had not to come undone right then. He instead only increased his pace, one of his arms wrapping around her as the other held him up.

“Say it again.” He demanded, and she was happy to oblige, his name being sprinkled in often between the moans and whimpers already coming out of her mouth. Both of their minds felt like they were red hot, and Y/N seemed seconds away from going over the brink. The Master looked into her eyes, noticing that they held a look of realization. He began to question what the realization was, but the question was answered only a second later.

“I love you.” She said quickly, before screwing her eyes shut and letting go, the waves of her orgasm flowing through her body and mind. The feelings of love flowing from her combined with her orgasm broke any remaining strength he had, and he came as well, spilling his seed inside her as their minds amplified the euphoric feelings tenfold. Once they came down from their highs, he pulled out of her slowly, separating their minds as well, leaving an empty feeling within both of them. He laid down on the bed next to her, cuddling her close.

“That was… nice.” She whispered out breathlessly, a bright smile on her face. He nodded, squeezing her slightly. She cleared her throat.

“So you, um… we’re not…”

“Biologically impossible. Timelords are sterile and our DNA is incompatible. Shush.” He answered her unfinished question, and she relaxed knowing that that was no longer a concern. They laid like that for a few moments before he spoke up.

“You said you loved me.” He stated, earning a ‘mm-hmm’ from the girl next to him.

“Was that just an in-the-moment thing, or was that real?” He asked, and she waited a moment before responding.

“You were in my head; You know the answer to that.” She replied, a small yawn escaping her. He thought about it for a moment before tilting her head up with his finger, pressing his lips to her own gently. He pulled away after a few seconds.

“I love you too, you silly human.” He replied, and he felt her smile and curl up closer to him. Resting his head against hers, he began to drift off before a declaration from the human interrupted the sweet moment.

“You’re still not getting your hoodie back.”

“… Damn it.”


End file.
